A known prior art device for changing the positioning or orientation of an article during its transfer from one location to another in a assembly or processing machine includes a quarter round plate having an article-receiving groove extending along the periphery thereof. For articles having a flared end for example, the length and height of the plate must be tailored to the angle the articles are to each other. Accordingly, even though the articles may be small, the plate would take up substantial space in the machine. Further, the articles can only be partly inverted; i.e., they experience a half revolution rather than being completely inverted.
It is therefore, desirable to provide a device which will take up less space in a machine and will completely invert the articles during the transfer form one location to another.